At the present time the safety razors of this kind, in order to be able to hook to the blade-holder base, are provided with a snap mechanism which, suitably operated by means of a pushbutton placed on the back portion of the head, actuates the maximum opening of the hooks. In these conditions the head is brought near the blade-holder base and is pressed against it till a counter-pushbutton disposed on the face of the head causes the above mechanism to release so that the hooks close and engage with the housings arranged on the blade-holder base. The safety razors provided with an articulated head of the kind described above have some drawbacks, both concerning their operating features and their technical features.
Firstly it is to be noted that in order to obtain the release of the mechanism shutting the hooks on the blade-holder base the head has to be brought near the latter in order to form an appropriate and exact angle, otherwise the blade-holder base cannot be hooked.
Secondly, the release mechanism is very complex as it requires the use of very small parts, also made of plastic material, which are articulated to each other and opposed by the action of very small springs. Owing to this complexity, compared with the sizes of the different members, after a certain period of use of the razor the release mechanism tends to jam. In fact, when a certain quantity of residual soap, mixed with very small beard hair have laid down on the different members of the mechanism, the motions of said members are hampered and the jamming of the mechanism is bound to happen.
In addition, as the head is not detacheable it is not possible to reach the members thereof in order of clean them and therefore, as the mechanism cannot be cleared, the razor becomes out of use.